


【米英｜普设】《夏》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	【米英｜普设】《夏》

夏天是什么样的呢？  
阿尔弗雷德时常问自己这个问题。  
他寻找一个令自己满意的夏天已经很久了，他去了繁华的城镇，去过了风景如画的郊外都没有找到自己想要的答案。阿尔弗雷德甚至要放弃自己这个梦想了——他觉得自己找不到了。  
但幸运女神总是如此眷顾阿尔弗雷德，在他发誓这是最后一次寻找的时候，他去了一个海滨小镇，遇见了一个人——  
名叫亚瑟·柯克兰。

后来有人问起阿尔弗雷德他的夏天是什么样的，他会不假思索地回答：“阳光、小镇和最亲爱的人。”  
他将身旁人的手紧紧握住。  
十指相扣。

Ch.1.  
阿尔弗雷德选择辞职那天艳阳高照，他将辞职信狠狠地甩在主编的办公桌上，昂起下巴看着对面坐着的老头，一字一句道：“老子不干了。”  
主编拿起阿尔弗雷德甩在他桌上的辞职信，仅仅只是瞥了一眼便笑了出来：“琼斯，我的大摄影师，不要任性了。”  
“老是一天到晚想着去做自己，拍出自我喜欢的东西有什么用？你动动你的脑筋好好想想。”主编双手撑住办公桌，抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德，“再者说，你觉得购买我们杂志的人会喜欢吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着面前有些发福的男人，突然笑了出来。“去你妈的，谁爱干谁干。”这是阿尔弗雷德在这个杂志社留下的最后一句话。

“所以，你就辞职了？”安东尼奥点燃了一根烟叼在嘴边，听阿尔弗雷德讲完了他为什么会辞职的全部缘由之后特别不厚道地笑了出来。阿尔弗雷德猛灌了一口酒，道：“对，去他妈的别人喜欢就好，我要拍自己喜欢的东西。”他将酒杯推到安东尼奥的面前，“再来一杯。”  
安东尼奥又给他倒满了一杯递回去，随口问道：“那你辞职以后，接下来打算做些什么呢？”听到这句话，阿尔弗雷德觉得有些头痛，老实说，他一时意气用事，觉得自己非常拉风帅气的辞了职，可是对自己的将来毫无打算，甚至连下一顿伙食都不知道如何解决——毕竟原来能刷员工餐。对于辞职以后的安排，阿尔弗雷德可以说是没有任何准备了。  
安东尼奥似乎看出了阿尔弗雷德的窘迫，他试图岔开话题：“呃……不如来尝试一下我们这里的新口味吧——”可是还未说要就被阿尔弗雷德打断了：“当然有打算的——”阿尔弗雷德指着墙上贴着的那张海报“夏季摄影大赛”，他说，他要去参加那个比赛。  
“你确定？”安东尼奥一副不可置信的表情，阿尔弗雷德想到一出便来一出，让他不敢确定阿尔弗雷德这句话的可信度。  
“那是自然。”阿尔弗雷德将自己杯中的酒一饮而尽，拿起身边的背包就准备起身离开，“安东尼奥，你等着吧，我一定会拍出最优秀的‘夏’给他们看的，让他们知道优秀的摄影师是没有什么做不到的。”  
“再见啦。”  
“诶，你等等。”安东尼奥叫住阿尔弗雷德，将一张写上了地址和电话号码的纸条塞到阿尔弗雷德手中，“如果想找一找夏天的感觉，可以去这个地方。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼安东尼奥塞来的纸条，挥了挥手道了声谢便朝门外走去。昏黄的灯光撒在他的肩头使他显得有些落寂，但是他的脊背却挺得笔直。  
“真是个血气方刚的家伙。”  
安东尼奥说。

阿尔弗雷德再次醒来是在开往海滨小镇的大巴上，他是一个行动派，经常来一场所谓的“说走就走的旅行”，做下参加这次摄影大赛的决定后，他便收拾好了行李，踏上了去往安东尼奥所推荐的小镇的大巴上。  
开往小镇的大巴需要四至五小时才到目的地，起了个大早的阿尔弗雷德上车便开始犯困，他靠着窗户就这么睡了过去，直至被突然的颠簸给震醒。阿尔弗雷德动了动有些僵硬的脊椎，忽然意识到手中还抓着什么东西。是安东尼奥给他的纸条。纸条被他抓在手心里，上面写着地址的字迹已经有些模糊了，只能看到一个人名和电话号码。  
——亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰……吗？”阿尔弗雷德轻声说道。

小镇靠海，阿尔弗雷德一下大巴就闻到了海风吹来的属于大海的新鲜气息。这真是个好地方，阿尔弗雷德心想。他掏出手机，拨出纸条上所写的电话号码。  
“喂，您好。”电话很快就被接通，那头传来清亮的男声。  
“你好，我是琼斯，之前安东尼奥联系过你的。”阿尔弗雷德答道，“我已经到了，你方便过来接我吗？”阿尔弗雷德踢了踢脚边的石子，说实话他不太认识路。  
“我已经到了。”  
阿尔弗雷德转头，看见背后站着一个金头发的男人，正拿着电话看着他。  
“你好，我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
阿尔弗雷德挂断电话，他望着面前人碧绿色的眼睛，一瞬间只能听见海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音。  
很多很多年后，阿尔弗雷德才知道，原来他寻找了很久的夏，在他来到这座海滨小镇的时候，就已经找到了。

Ch.2  
阿尔弗雷德在这座小镇落脚了，确切地来说，是在亚瑟家落脚了。阿尔弗雷德是行动派，往往这类人只会给自己的目标做好行动计划，其余一概忽略——例如说来到小镇之后的住宿问题，就从未算在他的计划之内，好在因为亚瑟的存在，解决了阿尔弗雷德的一切问题。  
“谢谢，”阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发上，接过亚瑟递来的橙汁道了声谢，“你一个人住？”  
“嗯。”亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德的对面，用毛巾擦拭着自己的头发，“很早就搬出来了。”  
场面一瞬间便安静了下来，阿尔弗雷德自诩是一个有他在就不会冷场的人，但不知为何在面对面前的亚瑟时满腹的话语却不知如何说出口，只能面对面沉默着。  
“我……”  
“早点休息吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德绞尽脑汁想和亚瑟说这话，但话到嘴边却被亚瑟打断。亚瑟站起身来往自己的房间走去，他碧绿色的眼眸上下打量了一番缩在沙发上的阿尔弗雷德：“你明天还有事吧？早点睡吧。”  
“我……”阿尔弗雷德推了推自己的眼镜，“我对小镇不太熟，你能带我去转转吗？”他试探性地问道。面对亚瑟，他总觉得心里非常没底。  
亚瑟没有说话，像是在思考这个提问的可行性，阿尔弗雷德甚至以为他要同意了，却听见亚瑟没头没脑地说了一句：“不好意思。”便推门走进了房间，留下摸不着头脑的阿尔弗雷德一个人坐在客厅。  
阿尔弗雷德烦躁地抓了抓头发，将面前的橙汁一饮而尽。橙汁味道很浓，不是他常喝的啤酒，让他有些不适应。“这人还真是够冷淡的。”阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔道。他伸出手将放在身边的行李抱在怀里，慢慢悠悠地说：“不去就不去，我一个人也可以的。”他按灭了客厅里亮着的灯，抱着行李进了房间。  
窗外淅淅沥沥地开始下起了雨，明天说不定又是一个好天气。

次日。  
阿尔弗雷德起了一个大早，推开窗扑鼻而来全是泥土的气息。或许是因为昨天晚上下了雨的原因，今早的空气闻起来异常舒爽，阿尔弗雷德对着镜子拍了拍自己的脸，在心里暗自道了早安便背上了包准备外出去拍照。  
出门时遇见了亚瑟，他也正巧准备出门。阿尔弗雷德看见他特意停下了脚步，对他道了声早安，随即问道：“是要准备出门吗？”亚瑟正蹲在门口系鞋带，嘴里还叼着一块吐司面包，他含糊不清地回答道：“是要去上班，你要出去摄影吗？注意安全。”他系好了鞋带，将位置挪给阿尔弗雷德，告诉了他一些注意事项便准备出门。打开门的瞬间似乎想起来什么，亚瑟回头看着阿尔弗雷德说：“我中午不会回来的，如果你中午要在家里做饭的话，不用做我的份。”说完便出门了，只留给阿尔弗雷德一个潇洒的背影。  
阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟离去的背影突然笑了。  
“真是个奇怪的家伙。”

小镇并不大，主要的景点和街道阿尔弗雷德不到一个上午便逛完了，但是却没有找到他心中所能够表达“夏”的人或者物。突然有一种挫败感涌上阿尔弗雷德的心头，他有些迷茫，他有些不知道自己来这里的目的了。  
阿尔弗雷德走在望不到头的街道上踢着小石子，骄阳晒在他的脊背上，他却像没有感觉一样，体会不到那样令人有些窒息的热意。  
阿尔弗雷德在这条路上漫无目的地走着，他甚至有了今天收拾好东西明天换地方的打算，直到路过了一个福利院，他停住了脚步——因为他听见了笑声，独属于孩童的清脆的声音。他突然来了精神，迈开腿往福利院里面走去。  
福利院并不大，阿尔弗雷德很快就找到了声音的来源——在院子里。树荫的遮挡让院子里几乎晒不到灼人的阳光，孩子们也许是刚刚听了什么好笑的事情都在哈哈大笑，还有一个人，可以说是阿尔弗雷德在这个小镇唯一熟悉的人——亚瑟·柯克兰。因为树荫的原因他金色的头发上布满了斑驳陆离的光影，他被孩子们围坐在中间，也许和孩子们一样听见了什么笑话，他那双好看的眼睛已然笑弯，看不见他碧绿色的瞳。  
阿尔弗雷德的心仿佛被羽毛轻轻地挠了一下，他鬼使神差地按下了快门，拍下了今天第一张照片——孩子们，还有亚瑟。  
阿尔弗雷德突然觉得，他不用离开了，因为在这里，他好像找到夏的感觉了。

Ch.3  
阿尔弗雷德在镇上待了一个星期，将这座小镇已经快逛了个底朝天，却没有拍出第二张照片，他的单反里只有那天在福利院拍过的亚瑟和孩子们的那一张照片。这对他而言可不是件好事，离截止时间越来越近了，他却没有一份满意的作品。  
然而生活里也并不全是坏事，在这一个星期里阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的关系有了明显的改善，比起初见时没有那么地尴尬了，至少能说上几句话了。阿尔弗雷德看着空空如也的相册，决定去请亚瑟帮忙，他真的不能再等了。  
“亚瑟，我拜托你，你帮帮我吧，我真的不知道应该拍一些什么。”阿尔弗雷德跟在亚瑟的身后随着他穿过被爬山虎爬满的回廊，嘴里还在不停地念叨，让亚瑟听着有些头疼。亚瑟回头瞪了他一眼，说道：“你自己是摄影师，还需要我来帮忙吗？我能帮你些什么呢？”他实在有些不能理解阿尔弗雷德的脑回路。  
阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，将他那一头蓬松的金发抓得更加凌乱。“其实……我也不太清楚你能够帮我什么，但是我的直觉告诉我，你可以的。”他说，“相信我，我的直觉一向很准的。所以你就帮帮我吧。”  
亚瑟觉得阿尔弗雷德简直有些不可理喻，他回了一句“随你的便”便继续向前走去，不顾身后一直跟着的阿尔弗雷德。  
走到尽头时亚瑟突然停了下来，没有准备的阿尔弗雷德撞到了亚瑟身上。他揉了揉被撞疼的胳膊探头问道：“怎么了？”  
“下雨了。”亚瑟望着被雨水冲刷着的爬山虎，缓缓地说。

两个人都没有带伞，只能坐在回廊里等雨停。阿尔弗雷德坐在一旁摆弄着自己的单反，亚瑟望着回廊外正在下着的倾盆大雨，突然问阿尔弗雷德：“阿尔弗啊，你为什么那么执着于摄影呢？你没有想过你拍不出‘夏’？”  
“大概是因为喜欢吧。”阿尔弗雷德没有看亚瑟，自顾自地摆弄着手头单反，“我想你可能听安东尼奥说过，我呢是一个特别自我的人。我原来工作的地方BOSS不让我干我喜欢的事情，我就一怒之下辞职了，然后又因为安东尼奥的推荐我来到了这座小镇，认识了你，你瞧这是很奇妙的事情吧。”  
“你问我后悔过没有，我没有啊，因为我知道我在做我喜欢的事情，即使失败了也没有什么关系，因为我喜欢呀。”阿尔弗雷德转头看着亚瑟。青年人蓝色的眼睛里满是对梦想的爱意，让亚瑟一怔。  
亚瑟低下头，揉了揉自己的脸夹，他突然不知道怎么回答阿尔弗雷德了。面前的人心里满载着热烈的爱意，让他不知道怎么回答。  
雨渐渐地停了，阳光投射在地面上，让人有着说不出的舒适感。小镇的夏季永远是这样，雨来的快离开的也快。亚瑟站起身来，对着阿尔弗雷德笑了：“我们去海边走走吧。”

亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德一前一后走在海边的沙滩上。亚瑟脱掉了鞋子，将其拎在手上，光脚踩在细碎的沙子上，阿尔弗雷德跟在他的身后，不知道亚瑟在想什么，他也不好去询问，只能跟着亚瑟一起在海边漫步。  
“阿尔弗。”亚瑟突然叫阿尔弗雷德的名字，“我呢，早几年来到这座小镇的时候我就决定要在这里定居了，这里有美好的四季，有漂亮的海，还有友善的人。”  
“你不需要太执念‘夏’的具体形态是怎么样的，你只要知道，你在这里，享受‘夏’，就可以了。”  
阿尔弗雷德猛然抬头看着亚瑟，他的脸上带着笑意，一双漂亮的碧眼正望着阿尔弗雷德。  
海边的阳光总是非常好看，亚瑟的脸庞在阳光的照射下显得格外温柔，与他的表情结合在一起，让阿尔弗雷德有了亲吻他的冲动。  
阿尔弗雷德确实这么做了，他将挂在脖子上的单反取下来扔在地上，捧着亚瑟的脸就这么亲吻了上去。  
不知是谁先撩拨起了情欲，亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德压在沙滩上，男人细碎的亲吻落在亚瑟的耳畔、落在他的脸颊和脖颈上。  
被进入的时候亚瑟搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，在他耳边轻声问道：“你的单反怎么办？”  
阿尔弗雷德轻笑，在亚瑟的脸颊上落上一吻：“不管它。”  
单反被随意地丢弃在沙滩上，落日照在镜头上所折射出来的光显得异常迷人。

Ch.4  
缘分始于初相遇。  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一样，被这座小镇迷住了，他和亚瑟在一起并且留在了这座小镇上。他询问过亚瑟为何会来到这座小镇，又为什么会爱上他。当时亚瑟正在种满天星，听见这个问题停下手中的活亲了阿尔弗雷德一口。  
他说：“也许你忘记了，你很早之前来过这座小镇，拍过它最美的风景。而我被你吸引，被你所拍过的小镇所吸引，于是我来到了这里。在每一个夏天里，日复一日的等待你，再度到来。”  
阿尔弗雷德听后搂住了亚瑟，在他的额头上落下轻柔一吻。  
他想，他已经找到了最适合他的《夏》了。


End file.
